Loud Bands and Bad Plans
by Samlie
Summary: But of course, this time, they had band practice going on right downstairs of factory. And literally, band practice was her least favourite practice of them all.


**I wrote a one-shot!**

 **I literally just finished this. It was first saved with about three hundred words, and I worked off of that today. Took me about two hours, heh. I got this idea from a prompt off of tumblr, and I was so happy that it fit, ah, Auslly so well. Literally, I was screaming because I was so excited to write this. Okay, and please excuse the bad title. I sat for fifteen minutes and I could not come up with anything.**

 **Ally may be just a bit OOC. Just a bit. But other than that, everything is the same. :) I think this might even make it to the K+ section, woah. And yeah, there's an A/N at the bottom, hm.**

 **I don't own anything! The prompt is from tumblr!**

* * *

"Alright let's do that one more time. Remember to watch for my signal on when to en-"

 _BA-DUM CHHHHREET_

Ally almost jumped for the eighth time that day. Being the choir teacher, she was teaching her students on proper voice techniques, after doing some warm ups.

But of course, this time, they had band practice going on right downstairs of factory. And literally, band practice was her least favourite practice of them all. All Ally wanted to do was teach her students to sing with their heavenly voices-

 _CLANG CLANG CLANG_

Ally sighed. She lowered her hand and asked politely for her choir students to take five. They agreed as she fixed her tight dress and stormed out of the practice room. She pooped the door open.

"Austin Moon!" She yelled as the cymbals crashed right as she walked out into the open, her hands gripped the railing. Instruments were laid out everywhere, being carelessly used as Austin was sorting through some sheet music for his students to practice. Everything was sprawled out around him.

He was an organized mess.

"Austin!" Ally tried again. The blonde teacher turned around to look at his co-teacher. He grinned his greeting before going back to sorting out the sheets of music.

Ally rolled her eyes at Austin before going to grab his shoulders and steering him back in the direction of his students. "Tell your band students to quiet down! We can't even hear our own voices in there." Ally pointed back to the practice room, where her singing prodigies were waiting.

"No can do, we're working on something. It's for Friends and Family Night," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at the event.

"But we can't even hear ourselves up there!" She repeated. Austin opened his mouth to reply when Herman, the house band's drummer spoke up.

"But when you guys sing it gets so loud and annoying!" He protested. Austin just laughed as he agreed silently with Herman, nodding his head and chuckling. His hands were full of sheet music.

"But your _instruments_ are loud and annoying!" Ally countered. She glared daggers at Austin before telling him to quiet down his students or else. With that, she stormed back into the practice room, slamming the door shut.

Sighing, Ally returned to teaching her students proper harmonizing. Everything was going well until she heard the loud trumpets being played. She groaned but chose to ignore it.

"Okay, now we're going to hold the C note as long as we can, using the loudest voice possible," she instructed. The key was to get Austin to give in, so they could get some peace and quiet. The room was instantly met with a chorus of loud _ahs_ holding the starting note.

 _Loud and annoying my ass._

In two seconds flat the voices of her students were met with the banging of drums and the playing of the piano. The noise bled through the walls, making the entire room shake.

Ally furrowed her eyebrows in anger before raising her hands up, a signal to raise the volume. Her students began to sing louder, and soon, the instruments were drowned out.

Ally smiled before ending the note. Her students looked red faced and out of breath. She apologized before handing out sheet music that she kept on table.

"Okay, we're going to learn a new song to sing at the next Friends and Family Night!" She exclaimed, clearly excited. She passed out the sheet music before a deafening noise shook through the walls.

She let that one go, as it was brief. Ally handed out the last of the sheets of music before her ears were met with the crashing of cymbals once more.

Ally sighed before telling her students to read over the sheet without her for a bit. She flung open the door to the practice room and stormed angrily down the stairs. Her heels _clip-clopped_ quickly as she descended the stairs.

"Austin!" She screeched. The band was practicing with their amps turned up to full blast. Austin was helping Lily turn her amp even louder. Huh.

"Austin!" Ally tried again. He perked his head up at the sound of her voice. She watched as Austin turned around and grinned cheekily at her. He patted Lily's amp, telling her that it was okay. Lily played a chord that Ally wondered how Austin wasn't deaf yet.

"Hey, Ally! What's up?" He asked oblivious to the noise the band was creating. Or maybe he knew and was just being a pain in the ass about it. Ally crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him.

"I thought I told you and your band to quiet down!" She snapped. Austin chuckled before rising up, since he was on one knee. He crossed his own arms across his broad chest. His upper arms seemed to clench, making them appear bigger. Ally returned her gaze to his eyes.

"Ally, Friends and Family Night is coming up, and we need all the practice we can get!" Austin supplied. Ally rolled her eyes before walking closer to the blonde. She had to tilt her head up, since she was vertically challenged.

"Does your practice have to be so loud?" She retorted. "We're trying to practice too, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Is singing so much more important than playing instruments?" Austin asked. In all honesty, that was a weak card he played, but she let it slip. Their insults were dwindling each day. They were running out of original insults to fire at each other.

"As a matter of fact yes! I'm going to teach my students to sing so well that we'll be getting more applause from the crowd than the band," she told him. Ally watched with sparkling eyes as the gears in Austin's head turned.

"You're on!" He narrowed his eyes one more time before returning to the house band, getting ready to blast the song they were working on.

Ally raced up the stairs again, eager to prove her point, but not before hearing Dez snicker from where he was sitting on the lounge chairs. Ally turned her head to glare at him, but he was reading a magazine as if nothing happened.

Ally shut the door to the practice room. Ridley was reading over the sheet music in the corner of the room while the rest of her students were sprawled out everywhere. They were practicing on their own, just as good students were. She smiled.

"Okay! Let's do this!" Ally cheered. "We're going to sing the best song we've ever sang. And we're going to show the band how much better we a-"

"I didn't know this was a competition?" Someone asked. Ally frowned, shaking her head, her eyes full of fire. She had to beat Austin in this.

"I-it isn't. But, _but_ , don't you guys want to show your friends and family how great you are at singing?" She asked again. Murmurs of agreement rippled through the air. Ally smiled.

Her choir students exchanged looks before some snickered. The laughing didn't stop until it reached the last student. Ally wondered what was so funny.

Ally began setting up her students in height order when the sound of trumpets and electric guitars blared through. Ally chose to ignore it, rolling her eyes. She looked up and saw Ridley smile at her.

Ally furrowed her brow at her student, but Ridley just shrugged.

"Okay, let's start by continuing our warm ups," Ally suggested. She blew on a pitch pipe for a note. Her students followed in pursuit, going an octave higher when Ally gave them the signal.

She was met with the sound of the keyboard being slammed on.

Ally instructed for her students to get started on the song. She taught them where to harmonize and where to hold the note until her signal. She smiled when they got past the first verse without too much trouble.

"I think we really have a shot at beating Au - I mean win - _I mean_ \- you all are doing great!" Ally told them. All her students exchanged looks before looking back down at their sheet music as if nothing happened.

She frowned. This happened every time band practice was going on downstairs.

The practice was going smoothly once again until the noise of a drum set falling apart made her snap. She rolled her eyes. Ally had had it.

Everything the choir did it was outplayed by the band. Couldn't the band just be a little more subtle about practicing?

Ally flung open the door to the practice room and once again stormed down the stairs angrily. She was going to give Austin a piece of her mind.

"Austin!" She yelled over the noise of Herman banging on the drums. Lily was madly playing on the electric guitar as Max was banging on the keyboard recklessly. Maybe she didn't have to worry so much about the whole applause thing. It was kind of clear who had their shit together.

"Ally!" Austin mimicked. He told his band to quiet down (oh, now he does that) before smirking at the fuming brunette in front of him.

"Can't you see we're trying to practice too?" She squeaked out. She was becoming more furious by the minute. Austin remained calm as he towered over her.

"Hey, as I said before, we need all the practice we can get."

"Why are your amps turned all the way up?"

"We can't hear ourselves over you."

" _We_ can't hear ourselves over _you_!"

"That's a shame really," he replied. Austin smirked as Ally let out a furious breath of air. She returned back up the stairs, slamming the door to the practice room once again.

"Okay!" She returned to her cheery self as her choir class looked at her expectantly. She had a plan.

"We're going to take a little break. But not just any break, no. This is going to be a fun break!" Someone whooped and Ally laughed out loud.

"We're going to race downstairs, unplug the bands amps, and then race back upstairs!" She said it in a cheery voice to mask her growing smirk.

"Really Ally?" Trish said from where she was on her phone at the edge of the room. Ally just huffed before returning to the situation at hand. She didn't notice the way Trish rolled her eyes with a sweet smile on her face.

The students looked at each other knowingly. Ally frowned but shook it off. She lined her students up at the door before flinging it open. The choir students cheered as they zipped down the stairs, ambushing the band who were apparently on their fifth break.

"Sabotage!" Austin hollered as the choir raced around. They began pulling on the amp's cords to unplug them. Some of the students even turned the amps down. They were beginning to retreat when the band students began standing up and racing towards their instruments.

Ally had to make sure that all of her students made it up before she could get back up. She was to leave no man or woman behind on their suicide mission. She could never live it down if one of her students got held captive.

Ally watched as Ridley hopped back onto the stairs after pulling out Max's keyboard cord. Ally was about to step onto the stairs when she felt a pair of big hands grab her waist, flipping her around.

Ally shrieked. Austin's big brown eyes met her own as her back was pressed up against the wall beside the instrument carousel.

"Playing dirty are we?" Austin asked. He crossed his arms over his chest before leaning back out. Ally _hmmph_ ed before crossing her own arms over her chest.

" _We need all the practice we can get_ ," Ally mimicked. "I see this is your fifth break since the class started?" She asked. Austin pursed his lips together.

"What about you? Sabotaging our practice, huh?" Austin took a step closer. Ally was already back up against the wall, so she had nowhere to move. Well, nowhere but forward.

Ally just narrowed her eyes at him before stepping closer. They were only centimetres apart, both glaring at each other. She wasn't going to back down. He didn't scare her.

 _Damn, his eyes were so... brown, and dreamy and he just licked his lips and -_

"They're doing it again!" Dez yelled from where he was sitting on the couch. Austin and Ally both turned around to see Dez and the band students looking at the two expectantly, smirks plastered on their faces.

"I know!" Trish yelled from the top of the stairs, the practice room door wide open, Ally's choir students standing with Trish. They had smiles on their faces, as well as Trish.

"You guys are even more competitive than your students," Dez chuckled. Austin and Ally looked at each other again, embarrassed that that was really the case. Austin scratched the back of his neck before casually leaning back against the wall and wrapping his arm around his girlfriend.

Ally laughed shyly before burying her head into Austin's chest. His arms found her waist, as hers found the base of his neck. Dez and the band students smiled knowingly.

Trish, on the other hand, rolled her eyes before ushering the rest of the choir students back into the practice room. "This is getting too graphic," she mumbled before slamming the door.

Austin and Ally both chuckled. Austin glanced over Ally's head and saw Dez looking at him expectantly. He nodded his head at Dez before the ginger spun around and told the rest of the band students to re-setup their instruments. Dez turned back around and winked at Austin, giving him a thumbs up.

"I'm still mad at you," Ally mumbled. Austin pulled back, frowning.

"Even after this?" Austin slowly fitted his mouth to Ally's drawing a sigh out of her. He smirked before swaying on his head a little, bringing Ally with him. They pulled apart as he leaned his forehead onto hers, just breathing her in for a while. Both of their eyes were shut tightly.

"Er... Know that I'm trying really hard to be mad at you right now," she mumbled. Austin laughed.

"Maybe we can compromise on our Friends and Family Night performance," he suggested. They both opened their eyes. Ally narrowed her eyes at him, her hands still in his hair.

"No way! Your band still needs _a lot_ of practice!" She teased, slipping out of his grasp. Austin whined as Ally raced back up the stairs, where apparently, her choir students scrambled to get back into the classroom.

Austin turned around, only to find Dez with his camera placed to his eye, pointing toward where a little intimate scene occurred.

"Dez!" Austin hollered. Dez snapped closed his camcorder, the band students turning their heads, making it as if they saw nothing. They busied themselves with their instruments. Lily's guitar was on backwards.

Ally smiled, placing a hand on her head. Band practice may be her least favourite, but the teacher sure is her most favourite.

* * *

 **I don't even know how this tumbled out of me. I just really wanted to finish this idea. One less thing to worry about, haha. I literally have so many ideas and unfinished fics in progress.**

 **I'm okay with how this turned out. I wanted it to be a little more,** ** _competitive_** **, but whatever. I'm okay with it. :)**

 **Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
